Reliving The Nightmare
by Torlicious
Summary: The good, gory stuff is coming soon. Anyways, Rebecca's finally found Billy after a year. But this visit isn't for fun. She needs help with something... something to do with Umbrella.


AN: Heh... never written and RE story before. I've played the series, and am a big fan, and when I played the new installment, Zero, I was just too tempted not to write one. ^_^ God, Billy's secksay... *drools and gets lost* Wha? Oh. Anyways, I thought Billy and Rebecca looked attractive together, a LOT more than Chris/Jill, or Claire/Leon/Steve/Whatever. In fact, I really don't support couples in RE that much. But Billy and Rebecca just look so cute together. ^_^ So, I give you a cute piece that's probably going to turn out into a really long epic thingy. Psh... enjoy.  
  
PS- For the record, I think Billy's eyes are hazel. In the game, they seem to be greenish blue, but in official pics, they tend to be brown or black. O_o So, let's just have them hazel. Hey, it changes...  
  
~~~  
Reliving the Nightmare  
By: Tonkuro  
~~~  
  
Rebecca Chambers sighed as she looked out the plane window and at the black sky. She hated flying. She hated flying at night even more though. But in London, it was already morning. And Rebecca didn't want to get there in the middle of the night.  
  
Especially since there was an outbreak of the T-Virus close to there. Rebecca didn't want those awful, mutated, dead dogs after her. Chris has told her they were called Cerberus, but she thought they didn't really deserve such a good name. And then there were the undead, zombies...  
  
The thought made her shudder. Raccoon City had already suffered from the virus. Rebecca didn't want it to become a global epidemic. That was why she was on her way to London in the first place.   
  
Deciding not to resign from S.T.A.R.S. like her friend Jill Valentine, she insisted to be transferred to a different location. A few hours later, she found herself in Atlanta, Georgia, hoping never to relive the nightmare of the train and mansion.   
  
'I should've known better,' Rebecca thought sadly to herself. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the plane go down, preparing to land. She began wondering. Wondering if Chris, Jill and Barry were all right. They were the only ones that had gotten out alive, she believed. A memorial service was never held for the members of S.T.A.R.S. that didn't make it. The T-Virus had spread quickly, and the city became infected before one could be held.  
  
The plane jolted and shook slightly as it touched the ground, and Rebecca's mind shook her out of the melancholy thoughts. The plane came to a stop, and after a few minutes, they began to allow passengers off. Rebecca stood up and walked quietly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black flared jeans.   
  
Her black knee high boots clacked against the tiled floor of the airport terminal, and her clingy blood red tank top caught the eye of a few young boys, as it shaped her upper body. Rebecca rolled her eyes, walking quickly to get her small suitcase. As soon as she did, she took off toward the exit.   
  
The sun felt warm on her face, and she stretched her arms, glad to be out of that cramped plane. She saw many people in black uniforms, giving out keys to the rental cars. A short pudgy female walked up to her, and spoke in her heavy British accent.  
  
"Chambers, I believe it is?" she asked, holding up the keys to a tan Saturn. Rebecca nodded, trying to keep her ice colored eyes off of any people. "Wow, on your first guess," she said with a slight smile. The pudgy woman put the keys in her hand and shook her head. "Well, all of the Raccoon City publicity became international over a while dear," she replied. "Thank you for reserving a car, it makes our job a lot easier."  
  
It became international? When did that happen? Was that why a businessman was staring weirdly at her on the plane? Ignore it, she told herself. "Yeah, you're... you're welcome," she said quietly. She stalked off to her rental car.  
  
Rebecca shook her head, her silvery brown tresses falling in front of her face. She decided to think of something else. Billy was a good subject. After a year, she was finally going to see him again. It would've been sooner if he hadn't hidden himself as well. In the past year, he changed his name twice. Right now, it was Ira Smith.   
  
Though Rebecca never told him she was coming, she figured it was for the best. She needed his help, badly. Her S.T.A.R.S. team nominated her to go to London to investigate an Umbrella lab that was abandoned in the late '80s, and was showing signs of a T-Virus outbreak. But the funny thing was that it wasn't hidden. She figured all of Umbrella's labs were like that. This one was out in the open though. Sure, she'd have to take a boat to get across the lake it was located at, but other than that, it was easy to see, break into...  
  
But it was one of the biggest labs Umbrella owned. But... why did S.T.A.R.S. have to become so involved? It was almost as if they wanted to bring down Umbrella now ever since the mansion incident. At least Rebecca was a bit experienced in this matter, so hopefully it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
She didn't want to be alone though. What if she was attacked with no backup? She didn't have enough ammo or weaponry with her. The only weapons with her were in her suitcase, along with an extra pair of clothes. She could only hope "Ira" would help out. In fact, she was now at the apartment building he now lived at.  
  
Rebecca hopped out of the car, remembering the room number that he was in. Hey, she was in S.T.A.R.S. It was easy to get information on people. 'Let's see, 3rd floor, 332...' Rebecca thought to herself as she walked into the building and then the elevator. She hit the third floor button, and was all alone for the few seconds it took to get up there.  
  
Her heart started beating quicker as she began to walk along the hallway, looking at the numbers on the doors. 330, 331, 332... Rebecca stood in front of it, staying still and gulping. She heard her heart beat in her head. What if she had gotten it wrong? Doubts started running through her head, and her fist shook as she knocked on the door softly.  
  
Footsteps. Someone was here. Rebecca remained still, doubting that Billy would answer. Maybe she should just run when she had the chance. Yeah. She should. But she had a mission to do, and was in dire need of help. And she missed Billy, and wanted to see how he was doing. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be him...  
  
The door opened up slowly, and familiar hazel eyes met hers. Her heart began to beat quicker, and she had a small smile on her face. He looked the same as he did a year ago, his mahogany colored hair slicked back against his neck, the muscular build, the tattoo running up his arm... even his clothes were almost the same. But now that they weren't in danger like back then, he looked almost cuddly in his black tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"Rebecca?" Billy asked quietly, opening the door up wider. She nodded quickly, smiling wider. "Hi, Billy... or Ira, or whatever..." she replied. "Thought you'd never see me again, huh?" she added with a quiet laugh.   
  
Billy had a look of relief and shock on his face. His eyes were wide as he just stared at her. "You can call me Billy if you want..." he said quietly. "I'm... I'm so happy to see you," he said a bit louder, pulling her into a friendly hug. Rebecca grinned and hugged back, and pulled away too soon. He was really warm, and smelled good too.   
  
Rebecca shook her head, deciding to get down to business. "Can I come in?" she asked. Billy suddenly got a nervous look on his face.   
"Well, I dunno.. I've kinda got a guest here, and..." Rebecca got a downtrodden look on her face. No help then. "Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone then, I'm sure you've got better things to do," she said with a slight, smile.   
  
Turning around, she sighed, beginning to walk off. But a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, it's not that," Billy said. "It's just she's a bit of a handful. Kids are like that." A kid? Rebecca turned around.  
  
"You have a kid?" she asked Billy. He shook his head quickly. "It's a babysitting thing. Come in, I'll show you," he said, pulling her into the apartment room.   
  
A small girl came into view, and was jumping on a small blue couch. Giggling was coming from her as her curly blonde hair jumped up and down as well, and her bright blue eyes were filled with happiness. Seemed she like to destroy furniture...  
  
"Abby, don't!" Billy said, running over and scooping up the little girl in his arms. She stopped laughing and glared at him. "But Ira, it's fun! You always do it with me, why not now, huh huh huh?" she asked hyperactively. Billy groaned.  
"Because company's here, and I'd like you to meet her?" he said with a straight face. It was obvious he was dying to smile.   
  
Rebecca was already grinning. Billy with a kid. It was so cute in her opinion. On that night of the incident, she never would've imagined him like this. She figured he was one of those silent types, who never spoke and was mean to little kids.  
  
Abby sighed and plopped down onto the couch, kicking her hanging feet. Billy motioned for Rebecca to sit, and she did, careful of the little girl's feet. Billy sat down on the other side of Abby, and patted her small feet. He looked at Rebecca.  
  
"I've taken up childcare you could say," he said quietly. "It pays well, so I can't complain." Rebecca nodded and grinned.   
"Aww! It's good to see you all happy like this," she replied, patting his shoulder. Billy rolled his eyes. "The landlady stuck me with Abby for two weeks. Just started yesterday." He groaned. "Wish I could do something else.  
  
A perfect opportunity. But where would Abby go? Rebecca put on a serious face, but began to doubt herself again. "You can. I... I need help with something," she said nervously. Billy's eyes went a bit wide.  
"With what?" he asked.  
"A job... the virus is going to spread here soon..."  
"What?! How? It can't happen again... not like Raccoon City." Rebecca sighed.   
"Seems like you heard too. Look, it won't happen unless... unless I go and do the job like I was supposed to. I'm supposed to go close off and lock an Umbrella lab so it won't leak out and it'll just die over a time."  
  
Billy looked at her. "What about monsters?" he asked quietly. "You wouldn't be safe. Aren't others with you?" Rebecca shook her head.  
"Just me. Part of the reason I came here was to... to ask you for help. I can't do it alone. I'll get you guns, whatever you need. And Abby can stay on the boat, since this won't take long," she replied, sounding slightly desperate. Abby grinned.  
  
"Are we going on a trip?" she asked. Billy looked at Rebecca, a scared look on his face. He remembered everything from the incident. Because of it, he almost lost his life. And he didn't want to go through it again. But this was the girl who saved him, didn't turn him in, became his friend. And she needed help badly.   
  
"Yeah.. we're going on a trip. When was that again Rebecca?" he asked. Rebecca smiled, her face loosening up. "Tomorrow morning. It'll be over in the afternoon, not too long Abby," she said with a smile. Abby frowned.   
"Aww, but I like long trips! I'm already six, I need long vacations now like a grown up!" she said frowning. Billy chuckled quietly, hoping not to get caught.   
  
"Rebecca, you can stay here tonight if you want," he said to her. He stood up and so did Abby, both stretching at the same time. "I can sleep on the couch, you can have my bed." Rebecca smiled, grateful that things were going well.   
"All right. But, it's morning right now. That damned jetlag though," she said, yawning.   
  
The sound of kiddy cartoons sounded as Abby ran off into a different room. Billy sat down on the couch next to Rebecca and patted her on the shoulder. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be long," he said. Wow. Billy was so nice. Rebecca never imagined him like this. How could she imagine it though? A wanted man, charged for the murder of 23 people? It was hard to think someone like that as nice.   
  
Rebecca took his offer though, and laid down, her head resting in his lap. Billy blinked and stayed still, not doing anything as her eyes closed. "Uhh..." he said quietly. He shrugged. It was Rebecca. Not so bad. He'd just move her when she fell asleep.  
  
"I'm glad I found you," Rebecca said with a smile. Billy nodded and patted her on the shoulder again. "Yeah. I was hoping we'd meet up again someday, so this is pretty neat," he replied.  
  
She was on the verge of sleep because of the warmth from his body. But she had to say one more thing. "Billy?" Rebecca said, yawning.  
"What is it?" Billy asked, trying not to squirm and keeping a straight face.  
"Thanks." And then she fell asleep, her dreams distracting her from the horrific events that would soon take place...  
  
~~~  
Woohoo, foreshadowing! Hey, this turned out pretty damn good. ^_^ And reviewers, do NOT tell me Billy's out of character. One night does not determine a character's personality for life, and a video game character's personality is almost free to create. With that said, enjoy, and may the horror start soon.  
  
Billy says review or he'll kill you. Ain't that sweet? 


End file.
